


Alignment

by lucky1999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, God - Freeform, Humiliation, Love, M/M, Multi Cock, Multiple cocks, Pee, Piss, Urine, beautiful men, blowjob, excessive cum, hyper cock, lol, many dicks, multiple penis, nothing important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky1999/pseuds/lucky1999
Summary: i had wanted to add another explicit installment but for now i will put this out there. expect another explicit chapter in the next few days i supposeedit - 3/24/2019i finished this out how i wanted it. let me know what you would like to see next.





	Alignment

This whole situation was incredibly frustrating.  
As much as he wanted him to be able to acknowledge his presence in his life during his more conscious moments, Larssen knew that it would probably not be for the best.  
As much as it was possible.  
He rubbed his eyes sadly, peering at Mikael in his minds eye. It had all been reset, or had it happened at all? It would not make any difference once he woke up. The human man had been retrieved from his sack, dried and tucked into his own bed as if the consumption had not occurred. This was all done with his own psychic force at Larssen's whim.  
Still, he wanted to be next to him. It didn't feel right for Mikael to wake up just yet.  
Their relationship was not tragic. Either side felt as if something was missing from them, and it could easily be corrected by Larssen, but it simply was the best for MIkael if Larssen was to not manifest physically on Earth for an extended period. What would be the purpose of trying to explain to a fly how to open the kitchen window?  
I suppose you could say he was benevolent in doing so.  
Running his fingers through his hair, fingers absentmindedly feeling at the strands, he hummed thoughtfully. He did want to try something different.  
This whole situation was incredibly frustrating.  
Larssen, being omnipotent, likely could just force the outcome however he wanted. This could be done in a variety of ways. He could easily project thoughts and new emotions into Mikael, or any other person opposed to his presence. Or, reverse time in order to elicit an alternate reaction if it does not go as planned. However, this would likely continue on for what would be worth centuries. It was entirely discouraging, and just not worth it.  
He often performed favors for humans along these lines, here and there, but they could never remember that he had come through for him. But how could he expect them to do so? What would be the purpose of trying to explain to a fly how to open the kitchen window?  
To continue with having a natural relationship with Mikael brought Larssen the most joy.  
He didn't mind. As much as he would be able to reverse any line of action he felt was not perfect, and as much as the human Mikael would doubt Larssen's existence upon waking, it did not alter the fact that they indeed have maintained a close relationship and are very present in the lives of each other. The lesser just has lapses of judgement in different settings. Aware he's there, just intangible.  
Nervously, he plucked a strand from his scalp. Rolling it between his fingers, stretching it out. Larssen focused his eyes on the tiny details of it. Straight, and smooth. He still wanted to try something different. This was a nervous little habit from the hand of God.  
Phasing back to him, he shifted and huddled closer to the man. His own blackish hair falling over his naked shoulders.  
He had whispered petnames to him, rubbing his sleeping form as if he was among the kin of his quarks. He stroked Mikael's hair, fixing him up in all sorts of ways as he lay exhausted.  
The human had shivered, humming to life once more.  
"You know me, don't you? You can't be at all surprised." He cooed, continuing to stroke the hairs of his mustache playfully as Mikael turned to face Larssen.  
He looked at him with an unchanging expression. Overwhelming familiarity, however, they had never met while he was awake.  
"Yeah." One word from Mikael.  
Larssen smiled in response. His smile was wide, and made his cheeks grow altogether more round as he did so.  
"I do know you. It's been a regular pleasure." Mikael chuckled, blinking the sleep from his eyes and shifting more to sit up.  
Curiosity got the better of him.  
"UH," He had began sheepishly. Unaware of how to pose these questions. "Is it any significance the body you present to me? You can't always be like that, no?"  
He did not care to respond. Mikael continued on about his own confusion.  
"To put it simply, you are God. But, you present as a human. Finnish human. Does that mean something? Why? I ju-"  
"I just look like this, is all." Larssen interrupted, a tone of finality in his throat. There was nothing deeper to that.  
"Your, uh, dicks." MIkael blinked. He snapped from subject to subject.  
"It is all I can simplify to." There were two of them.  
Larssen had spent a lot of time fantasizing, to be quite honest, with answering Mikael's questions. He did spend a lot of time thinking about Mikael.  
Perhaps MIkael had done to the same. They had both moved on, deciding not to further sermonize on their first lucid meeting.  
They huddled together.  
"Does this feel good?" Larssen's fingers bunched together in Mikael's golden hair.  
His face cringed and reddened. Perhaps it was the mood which rendered him tender, but the grasping command on his scalp elicited a response not from Larssen's design.  
MIkael was unconfrontational outside of these exercises. However, in practice he was surely submissive.  
How could he say otherwise? For the past decade he had been Larssen's cocksleeve all of his own accord. In his dream world, it did physically define him. An outsider would liken it to be due to Mikael's humanity, but, more accurately it is his nature.  
For some reason, Mikael himself found the degree of submission to be almost frightening upon waking. However, once his mind had settled on hypothetical encounters, this was the first place it wandered to.  
If he gave it enough thought, he would understand wholly that it was typical of his character.  
"Why do you like me so, Mike?" Larssen's eyes didn't budge away from his. Dark as could be. Bottomless, seeping pupils. You could not tell if the greed in them was justified. There were two of them.  
Despite his intentions, excitement had found his way to Larssen.  
God's twin tubes of flesh began twitching gently to life. They tented the thin sheets draped over both of their pale, hairy bodies.  
Erecting, the Mark of the Beast. They elongated, and seemed to thicken with each beating pulse.  
Likewise, his sack expanded. Initially two apple sized testes grew with hunger to a devious monstrosity more akin to that of two jumbo beach balls with hint of stopping anytime soon.  
Mikael clung to his lord, his face turning inwards to his chest. His own dick leaking urine with fear.  
It felt evil to be able to see this. He felt as if he was not actually seeing this - as in Physically his body could not allow him to view this, and instead there was a live video feed inserted in place of his optic nerves courtesy of Larssen.  
The consequences of their copulation were more concrete. Why was it more shocking this way? Was it because there was no room to doubt the Lord's presence?  
Whimpering scrap of waste, Mikael. The sound of his skin brushing against the sheets was loud after the noise from his piss. The man curled into an unassuming position. Larssen still held his head by his hair, barely. He had only his fingers hooked into his strands with no grip.  
Manslave to his Lord, his current posture and adoption thereof without so much as a conscious thought or direction may as well be a spiritual collar.  
Beautiful, minute motions came from Mikael as he writhed in the puddle of his own stinking mess as it cooled on his legs, on his bed. Larssen could feel him as he held onto him in fear witnessing his dicks grow engorged from him.  
If he had time to sit down and think about it, the fear would not have made sense to him. Just as said previously - the discomfort Mikael experiences is due to his humanity rejecting his perception as a possibility.  
The image of growth was unending, he wished it could have ended. He could almost hear the grotesque throbs emanating from them. Unique, out of tempo with each other. Individual wholes which would later enter his body. Mikael subconsciously wiggled his hips, imagining how their size would fit into him.  
He was unable to look away from them.  
They had grown from forearm sized, sleek stalks of flaccid flesh which swayed absurdly and slapped noisily against Larssen's thighs as he moved to now approaching five foot long massive cocks which jutted out from his body rudely. There was no concealment, each little movement from Larssen sent them bobbing lewdly as they leaked endless pre. It dribbled down his defined shaft, forcing the sheet to plaster around him.  
The smell was unimaginable. Pure musk, forcing Mikael to venture out from his position clinging to Larssen. All he could comprehend as of now was that he needed to service them.  
From his testes, a low gurgling could be heard. They engorged as well, the sperm produced in anticipation was considerable as they bloated his nuts out beyond their previous size.  
"This has always been my favorite." Larssen shifted to sit up and grip the uppermost of his dicks. "I would like to fuck your mouth now." He spoke with a somber smile on his lips.  
His member squirted pre from the new pressure of Larssen's hands on either side of his bulging shaft.  
Nodding, Mikael got off of the bed. His own member had grown to it's restricted size.  
Unable to stand due to the size of his load, Larssen instead began turning to face out from Mikael's bed.  
He began trying to push his enormous sack onto the floor. Expectedly, it dropped heavily and a grotesque sloshing could be heard from it as it plopped loudly onto the floor. His cocks crossed as they were jumbled. The flesh slid against each side, exposing intricate details and massive veins shooting through each muscle just for a moment.  
Even just Larssen's huge sack was waist height for the tall Mikael. The former tilted his head, thinking of how this would work.  
"On your knees. We could start with..."  
He tilted his lower cock down so that it was perched atop his growing testes, which sank in or hugged around his hardening shaft. More precum from Larssen rolled and dribbled down the reddened flesh from it's new position.  
"My lower cock. If you want, you can really get in there." He smiled to himself, reaching with some difficulty to it's base to attempt to roll back the foreskin still covering parts of the head. It signified that there was still some size to attend to.  
He obeyed, panting from the lewd sight. It was all here, in front of him. Each feature uniquely erotic as could be.  
Now on his knees in front of his psychic master, Mikael's hands grabbed either side of the huge head.  
"You have done this probably for a year altogether..." He could not focus on Larssen's words to save his life. "In your dreams, I mean. Over time, I mean you probably have spent a year's worth of your time sucking my cock." Mikael could not possibly be more turned on than he was now, so Larssen's words were rendered into a simple erotic pontification.  
"This should be no issue for you." Larssen grinned.  
MIkael began to take Larssen's great throbbing head into his mouth. His jaws flexed beyond possibility for just a moment, courtesy of Larssen, and his slave thrust his throat forward onto the slab of cockmeat before him like a pro.  
Precum leaked profusely down MIkael's gullet, lubricating him more to an effect. He gulped and slurped greedily, tears welling in his eyes from the force.  
His neck bulged from the mass and he moaned as he could feel Larssen's epic penis begin to lengthen within him.  
It was forceful, the dark haired man had to grab Mikael's hair once more in order to use him as a handle while he bucked his shaft deeper into him.  
His upper member sprung to and fro, fat gobs of pre flinging from his thickening tip.  
Brutal pounding, the building pressure from his steady growth inside of him. Mikael could only gulp and moan as his body was penetrated mercilessly again and again. His own penis sprayed forcefully from all of the excitement. His useless sperm wasted if not for taking the edge off of the glorious pain. Inbetween, there was more urine. What was the point of holding it? His body was scared for it's fate.  
Again and again, it was unending. His body bulged from Larssen's dick inside of him as he continued to fuck him like a cocksleeve.  
Mikael wanted to die, he could not trust his perception any more. How was this not painful? Had he cum so much from the thought of serving as Larssen's personal fleshlight that he could not feel the whole of his thoracic cavity and beyond his diaphragm being destroyed by penis?  
All that he was sure of, all that he felt, it came in a cycle.  
First, he would note the thrusting from God's shaft through him, followed by the eternal throbbing from his cock within his body. It felt like it would burst him open.  
He grew aware once more of the saliva and musky pre dribbling incessantly down his chin and pooling onto the floor.  
Then the weak drooling of seed from Mikael's own pathetic cock as it hopelessly wobbled around underneath him - not even a quarter as thick as the thinnest vein on Larssen's penis.  
Following, the spattering of fluid from Larssen's upper cock as it swayed mightily and gloriously, flinging it's juices proudly for Mikael as his body greedily serviced it's twin.  
Lastly, he noted the growth.  
Deviously, it seemed only to get worse and threaten on sandwhiching him in again. Already, the throbs from the upper cock slapped against his wet body moment to moment.  
A series of erotic reminders that he was currently a toy for God.  
Both of Larssen's cocks throbbed rhythmically but independently of each other, and it drove Mikael mad.  
Eventually, the churning and gurgling balls had to release. Pumping his gallons inside of MIkael, Larssen mercifully began to withdraw.  
A wet shlick sounded as he unsheathed himself messily from Mikael, and began to cum forcefully onto him.  
The impossibly thick sperm from Larssen sprayed and spattered grossly over him, running quickly down his upper body in it's entirety.  
God's upper cock remained completely hard, still only leaking precum profusely as it swayed lewdly above them both.  
"Thank you. You know." Larssen panted heavily, leaning himself forward in his tiredness.  
Mikael's tiny penis ached horribly, it had spent so much energy cumming relentlessly - courtesy of Larssen - that his urethral muscles felt fried out. It was horrible, but his stomach felt giddy. It was worth it, he could not beat professing his love for Larssen this way. It was truly where he belonged.  
He grabbed his lord's shaft, angling it down slightly and sitting atop of the half-mast beast like an absurd saddle. He just needed a seat to face Larssen.  
The upper cock was heavy, and rested largely on MIkael. Small pulses from under the flesh could teasingly be felt by the human male beneath him.  
"You know. Love you." He kissed the underside playfully, feeling the details from both lovingly on either end of him.  
"Love you! Love you. Love you. One more, love you. Love you. Love you. Love you."  
The image of God flashed out of view, hardly noticable at first.  
Within five seconds, MIkael found himself stradding nothing but instead lying on the floor in the cold pool of his linoleum.  
That's okay. He had only so much time before it would turn harmful.  
How many times, or rather how long had Larssen been there trying to get this encounter right? Maybe Mikael did have an inkling of what he goes through.  
His next hours were spent cleaning, every spot and mililiter of sperm from the both of them from his bedroom.  
Diligently, gushing internally over the round-faced man he loved from his fugue moments.  
His day was lost to the aftermath, but Mikael was Good, and he has loved Larssen for many years now.  
The latter did not have to re-attempt any action from this, he had loved them each individually so.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated  
> let me know what you would like to see next. what can you personally never find? it doesn't have to be like that


End file.
